Fils de Gotham
by Dipolare
Summary: Batman a avec lui un nouveau coéquipier: Black spark ! Ce jeune adolescent de 16ans fait tout son possible pour faire honneur a son mentor..mais comment vas-t'il s'en sortir quand un nouvel ennemie réunit les pires criminels de Gotham pour annéantire son mentor?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

La réunion:

[Dock du vieux Gotham]

18 décembre, 23h34.

C'est dans ce Dock que tout a commencé. Tout le monde était là pour cette réunion. Le pingouin, double façe, L'homme mystère, harley quinn et même cette énorme brute de Bane.

Tous ces grands supers criminels réunis au même endroit, c'est incroyable, moi je ne suis qu'une petite frappe, un sbire des Falcones. Ouais le port du vieux Gotham leur appartient, on est à peu près 30 gardes Falcones et le reste sont des sbires des supers criminels présents ici. Bien que certains soient venus seuls, comme Bane et l'homme mystère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi notre boss, Carmine Falcone, a accepté qu'on utilise un de ces docks pour une réunion de monstres psychopathes. J'en viens à me demander qui a organisé ça. Je remarque du haut de la plateforme où je suis posté que monsieur Cobblepot s'impatiente. Il frappe avec son parapluie sur le sol et grince des dents. Il lâche aussi quelques grognements, ce qui n'est pas pour agacer Double Face qui est à quelques mètres de lui avec ces sbires. Ce dernier prit alors une pièce brûlée d'un coté et normale de l'autre puis joua à pile ou face. C'était sa marque de fabrique, il prenait toutes ses décisions en fonction de ce jeu. Là, il semblait visiblement décider s'il allait mettre une balle dans la tête de Cobbelpot pour le faire taire ou non. Vu son petit grognement la pièce lui avait répondu le contraire.

\- Assez ! s'exclama Cobblepot avec rage, je m'en vais! Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus, j'ai des affaires en cours !

Regardant mes collègues pour savoir s'il fallait l'empêcher de partir, je compris dans leur regard qu'ils ne savaient si oui ou non il pouvait s'en aller.

Au moment où Cobblepot allait franchir la grande porte du hangar où nous étions, un bruit de pistolet se fit entendre, et une balle s'impactant juste à côté du pied droit de Cobblepot le fit sauter. Il regarda derrière lui et ses hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur les autres criminels. Je pus voir Harley Quinn presque éclatée de rire, c'est vrai que le petit saut de Cobblepot était drôle à voir.

\- Qui a fait ça ?! dit-il avec colère.

\- C'est moi, s'exclama une voix venant d'une poutre accrochée au plafond du hangar.

Tout le monde leva les yeux en l'air et vit un homme sauter et faire une pirouette juste avant d'atterrir au sol au milieu de tout le monde.

Il était vêtu d'une cape noire recouvrant tout son corps, une capuche et un masque étrange représentant un crâne métallique. On pouvait clairement voir que ses yeux luisaient d'une lumière rouge menaçante. Je sortis de ma stupeur quand je vis mes collègues pointer leurs armes sur lui, et nous n'étions pas les seuls, d'autres sbires, des criminels en bas firent de même.

\- Allons allons, vous n'allez tout de même pas tirer sur celui qui vous a réuni ? dit-il avec un calme étrange, alors qu'il était entouré de flingues.

\- Le rendez-vous était à 23 heures ! Tu es en retard, dit Double Face pendant que ces hommes pointaient leurs pistolets sur l'inconnu.

\- Qui es-tu ?! Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Gotham ! cria Cobblepot.

\- Mon nom est Ghost et pour le reste vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je vous ai réuni ici pour une bonne raison. Vous faites partie des plus grands criminels de Gotham, vous possédez aussi d'importants gangs. Le gang du Pingouin, le gang de Double Façe, celui du Joker et bien entendu celui de Bane.

\- Gang du Joker ? Moi je ne vois que la cinglé qui se tape le Joker, s'exclama le Pingouin. Ce pique était bien sûr destiné à Harley Quinn.

Le Pingouin n'avait jamais apprécié le Joker et encore moins Harley Quinn, surtout depuis que ce couple de cinglés avait détourné un de ces camions d'armes et l'avait jeté dans le canal de Gotham, juste pour s'amuser...

\- Monsieur J a du s'absenter pendant un certain temps et donc c'est moi qui m'occupe du gang, et si tu n'aimes pas ça je me ferais un plaisir de te déplumer !

Les hommes d'Harley Quinn pointèrent leurs armes sur le gang du Pingouin et vice-versa.

Soudain, une balle vint traverser le haut de forme du Pingouin et se logea dans la tête d'un sbire qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver là.

\- Je ne vous ai pas réuni pour que vous vous entre-tuiez, dit leur hôte en rangeant son pistolet en dessous de sa cape.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ? dit Bane avec son habituelle voix rauque.

\- Bien, pour faire simple...je vais détruire Batman.

Tous les supers criminels et sbires, et même nous, avons explosé de rire après cette annonce. L'homme mystère qui avait fini de rire en premier continua la discussion.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Nous avons tous essayé au moins une centaine de fois mais nous n'avons jamais pu tuer Batman, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ghost se retourna vers l'homme mystère et rétorqua.

\- Comme tu l'as dit vous avez tenté de "tuer" Batman. Moi, je veux le détruire... Détruire le symbole qu'il est, l'humilier et montrer à tout le monde que la chauve souris n'est qu'un misérable fou.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? dit Cobblepot avec un air arrogant.

\- J'aurai simplement besoin de vous en temps voulu.

\- Nous ne somme pas des larbins que tu peux utiliser à ta guise petit, dis-nous ton plan maintenant !

Le fantôme sortit plusieurs boules noires de sous sa cape et, avant de les lancer au sol, dit :

\- Pourquoi gâcher la surprise ?

Une fois que les boules noires eurent touchées le sol, un nuage de fumée en sortit et Ghost disparu complètement.

\- Trop cool ! Je veux la même ! s'exclama Harley Quinn avec un air de gamine, c'en était presque mignon.. enfin, si ce n'était pas une grosse psychopathe.

Après ça, les criminels sortirent un à un du hangar. Double Face et ces sbires furent les premiers. Il alla vers sa voiture et, avant d'y monter, il regarda le ciel et vit le Bat-signal dans le ciel.

La chauve souris était de sortie ce soir...


	2. Fils de Gotham

_Hello ! alors voici le chapitre 1 de ma fic , C'est la premier fic que je publie j'en avais écris d'autre mais je ne les montré qu'a des amis. J'ai décider de publier après avoir lu une autre fic sur ce site. Je tien a remercier ce qui lirons la fic ^^_

 _pour la publication sa va être difficile , je suis en vacance la et j'ai une co pour le moment mais je ne sais pas si je l'aurais pendant toute mes vacance. En tout cas je revient en Belgique le 14 août et la je pourrais poster plus de chapitre !_

Chapitre 1

[Fils de Gotham]

Gotham city, qualifiée de ville la plus dangereuse des Etat-unis D'amerique , repaire des pires criminels et psychopathes du monde, mais aussi d'un héros masqué.

Souvent j'entends dire que c'est horrible d'habiter à Gotham city, et souven, ce sont les habitants d'autres villes plus "calme" qui disent sa. Et bien laissez-moi vous dire qu'en verité, Gotham est une ville magnifique.

Bien sur, vous risquez de vous faire agresser par des voyous en sortant le soir... Mais il faut voir au delà de cette facette. Il faut voir la beautée de cette métropole labyrinthique. Moi je la vois, me déplacant de toit en toit dans mon costume noir avec ma chauve souris bleu sur le torse. Je la vois, la véritable facette de la ville.

Quand les gens pensent aux alliers de Batman, ils pensent directement a Nightwing , batgirl ou encore Robin, mais est-ce que vous saviez que le plus grand allier de batman ? c'est Gotham city elle même. Depuis que je suis avec Batman je ressent la même chose.

Gotham est la ville qui ma vu naître, c'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour la protéger, elle et ses habitant du mal qui la gangraine.

xxxxxx

[vieux gotham]

00:46

Caché dans une ruelle, plusieurs gars armés sont entrain de charger un gros camion blanc avec des caisse remplie d'armes. Je les observe depuis un moment je cherchais à savoir ou était leurs fournisseur. Mais je ne suis pas aussi patient que mon boss.

Ces homme travaille pour le pingouin , C'est lui qui contrôle le trafique d'armes à Gotham. Si j'arrive a empêcher ces camion remplis d'arriver a lui, je pourrais paralyser sont trafique.

Caché sur un toit je les observe , 4 hommes armés de MP5... Pas vraiment de l'équipement que de simple voyous peuvent se procurer facilement.

Je remarque alors une bouche d'égout, ainsi un épais ecran de fumée qui en sort. Ils l'utilisent pour se cacher , intelligent... Enfin à par si je m'en sers contre eux.

Sans un bruit je m'élance dans cette écran de fumée. Une fois dedans, je ne bouge plus, et, grâce aux lentilles de mon masque, je peux très bien les voir. Je lâche un petit soupir d'insatisfaction quand je remarque qu'ils ne semblent pas décidé a se séparer. Je ne peux pas les prendre un par un, quel dommage...

De ma ceinture je prend mon grapin, je vise et je tire. Le cable sors de la fumée et s'enroule autour de la jambe de celui qui était le plus proche de la fumée. Il tombe à terre, mon cable revient et l'attire à toutes vitesses dans la fumée. Il lâche un cri, et, une fois entré dans la fumée, je lui donne un violent coup sur la tempe qui met fin a ces cris.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! , cria un des voyous en pointant son arme vers la fumée.

-Jake ?! eh ho Jake ! , beugla l'autre en attendant désespérément une réponse.

Le dernier resta silencieux, tout en pointant son arme vers la fumée. J'adore ces moments , ces moments où on peut voir la peur dans leurs yeux.

\- Vous croyez que c'est batman..? dit le gars qui était resté silencieux.

Dommage pour vous mais je ne suis pas batman, ha ha ! Je sors de la fumée et comme je m'y attendais, ils sont surpris et n'ont pas le réflexe de tirer avant que j'arrive a 5 metres d'eux. Ils commencent a tirer sur moi et, grâce à mes talents de gymnaste, je fais quelques pirouettes afin d'esquiver toute les balles.

Et dire que je trouvais la gym ennuyante quand j'était enfant... J'arrive face au premier voyou en faisant une roulade , au moment ou j'arrive a ses pieds, je le balaie facilement et, une fois a terre, l'autre gars se précipite sur moi et essaie de m'attraper par derrièr. Je fais un salto arrière et me retrouve derrière lui. Je lui colle un coup de pied dans la tête, ce qui le fait chanceler, et une fois qu'il se retourne je lui colle un coup de coude au visage et frappe plusieurs fois dans son abdomen avant de lui coller un coup de pied au même endroit, qui lui coupe le souffle et le met hors d'état de nuire.

Le dernier homme arrive et commence a tirer sur moi. Je fais une roulade sur le côté pour l'éviter et continuer de courir afin d'éviter ses autre tirs. Je sors un shuriken en forme de chauve souris comme ceux de batman, à la seul difference que les ailes ressemblent a des éclairs, et que les contours du shuriken sont bleu neon.

Une fois que j'arrive à droite de sa position, je lance le shuriken qui vient s'encastree dans son arme. Et soudain, une décharge électrique venant du shuriken électrocute le voyou.

C'est ma specialité ! Bon, bien sur, Batman m'a aidé a les créer, mais on en parlera après. Je remarque que le premier gars que j'ai mis a terre est sur le point d'appeler des renforts avec sa radio ! Mince je l'avais pas vu !

Soudain une énorme ombre noir vient s'abbatre sur lui, le mettant K.O d'un seul coup. Je ravale ma salive quand je vois que c'est le chevalier noir qui vient de m'epargner d'autres combats. Il se retourne faisant voler sa cape en arrière et me regarde , comme d'habitude il arbore son regard sans émotion.

-Il aurait pu appeler des renforts. Soit plus vigilant.

Il dit sa avec calme, mais ont peut tout de même sentir la severité dans ses paroles.

\- Ouais... désolé boss.

Quand batman me parle comme ça, mieux vaut pas que je lui réponde.

J'entends les sirènes du GCPD. Batman sort de la ruelle et je le suis de près. Là, je peux voir 2 voitures du GCPD et un camion qui était destiné à reprendre les armes du camion des voyous.

Les policiers saluent Batman et je suis assez content qu'ils me saluent aussi.

\- Faites attention, il y'a plusieurs grenades dans le camion d'arme, dit Batman en s'adressant a un des policiers

\- Bien, merci batman, dit-il avant d'aller chercher le camion d'armes.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Batman faisait le travaille de la police à leurs place, et cette impression s'était renforcée quand j'ai rejoins la chauve-souris dans sa lutte contre le crime. Mais il m'a fait un sérieux sermon sur l'importance du GCPD, et depuis, je n'ose plus rien dire à ce propos, de peur de me faire sermonner de nouveau.

La chauve souris me regarde, et je comprend qu'il était dans d'y aller. Il clique sur un bouton de son avant-bras et je vois arriver une voiture entièrement noir. C'est bien-sur la Bat-mobile, Ultra rapide et pourtant silencieuse. J'ai toujours voulu la conduire, mais bien-sur, je me prends de méchants stop de la part de mon boss. Le toit de la voiture s'ouvre et Batman saute a l'intérieurs , je fais de même.

Je saute a l'arrière de la voiture et lui devant. Le toit se referme et il démarre.

En route pour la maison !


	3. la famille s'agrandit

Chapitre 2

 _Hello ! je suis de retour j'ai était heureux de voir que j'ai u deux review , je suis content de savoir que vous suivrez cette fic et j'essayerais de suivre vos conseille !_

la famille s'agrandit.

Le manoir Wayne, la demeure du Milliardaire Bruce Wayne, une immense maison qui date du XIXe siècle. Vous vous demandez qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet endroit ? Et bien, je vis la. Mon nom est désormais Shane Wayne, enfin c'est officiel que depuis aujourd'hui.

Assis sur un canapé, je regarde les infos qui ne parlent plus que d'une chose;

" le milliardaire Bruce Wayne adopte un nouvel enfant !"

Une voix vient me sortir de ma concentration sur l'écran, c'est Alfred qui m'informe que mon cher nouveau papa m'a dit d'aller me préparer.

\- J'y vais Alfred, merci ! , Je dis cela avec sympathie, étant donné que j'aime beaucoup Alfred. Il agit comme un père pour Bruce et je dois dire que c'est comme un grand père pour moi.

J'éteins la télé et je monte dans ma chambre , une luxueuse chambre, assez magnifique. Bon, j'ai pas pris longtemps pour y installer mes consoles de jeux.

J'enfile un costard noir et enroule ma cravate autours du coup , je fonce dans ma salle de bain {Oui j'ai une salle de bain a moi tout seul vraiment génial !}, je me coiffe comme toujours , mes cheveux noirs descendent sur mon visage mais ne cachent pas mes yeux noirs. Je sors ensuite de la chambre et tombe sur le propriétaire des lieux !

-Tu t'es coiffé ? dit-il avec étonnement avant de continuer , sa change de ta coupe en pétard

Je rigole à l'entente cette remarque, puis Bruce prend ma cravate et me la met. Ce geste m'a touché , j'ai beau avoir 16 et oui je sais qu'à cet âge là, on fait sa crise d'ado, mais le fait que Bruce fasse ça...fasse un truc que mon ancien père n'aurait jamais fait, me fait un petit pincement au coeur.

Quand il finit, nous descendons les grands escaliers, Alfred nous attends en bas et salue son maître.

-Bonne route messieurs, s'exclama le majordome avec respect

\- Merci Alfred , dit-il avec le même respect que lui porte son fidèle majordome.

Nous sortons et montons dans la Lamborghini Aventador, grise j'ai toujours adoré cette voiture, mais tout comme la bat-mobile, je n'ai pas le droit de toucher au volant. Bruce monte à l'avant et je monte à côté de lui. Il démarre et c'est partit, direction les industries Wayne.

xxxxx

Une fois arrivés, je remarque des tonnes de journalistes, et au milieu, un chemin qui mène jusqu'aux portes de Wayne interprises que les gardes essaient de maintenir. Dès que Bruce met un pied hors de la voiture, j'entends les journaliste s'affoler. C'est vraiment si rare que ça qu'un milliardaire adopte ? Surtout que sa fait trois mois que je suis avec Bruce , il n'a pas voulu me montrer au grand public pour éviter que des gens intelligents fassent le rapprochement entre moi et le nouvel acolyte de batman, Black spark ! En parlent de ça, j'ai choisi ce nom sans trop réfléchir. Black spark était un hero que j'avais dessiné étant enfant c'est marrant comme le passé a de l'influence sur le présent.

Je décide de sortir de la voiture, et, au moment ou je met un pied hors de la voiture, je me fais fusilier par les appareils photos , les flash m'aveuglent un moment. Je suis Bruce qui m'attend tout en évitant de répondre aux questions des journalistes dehors.

Une fois a l'intérieurs, je remarque qu'un podium était placé dans le hall. Bruce monte sur le podium et sers la main a quelque autres types en costard.

Il se met derrière le pupitre et commence son discours. Je me place aux escaliers du podium et écoute mon "nouveau père " faire un discours sur l'importance de la famille.

Il me fait un petit signe qui m'indique de monter. Je sais que c'est le moment ou je doit faire un discours moi aussi , Je monte et me met derrière le pupitre ou se tenait Bruce.

Je regarde la foule...et je suis paralysé. Je me rends compte que je passe sur une chaîne national au moment même !

Alors que je stresse complètement, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. La main de Bruce me rassure et je reprends mon calme.

\- Je suis heureux d'être ici et je tiens surtout à remercier mon nouveau père. Je sais que j'ai une chance unique, Bruce a sauvé ma vie il ma recueillit alors que j'étais à la rue, je n'avais pas d'avenir. Mais quand le grand Bruce Wayne m'a vu, il n'a pas vu qu'un vulgaire voyou, non, il a vu mon potentiel, il a vu que je pourrais faire de grandes choses. Et c'est pour cela que je décide de lui rendre la pareil et de le rendre fier de moi !

Sur ces mots, j'achève mon discours et je reçois un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je suis tout content ! Je me retourne et vois que Bruce sourit. Après cela, je descends du podium accompagné d'un garde du corps et Bruce m'indique d'aller vers la voiture, et ainsi nous rentrons au manoir.


	4. Baby-sitter

HELLO ! je suis de retour bon je m'excuse de ma disparition enfaîte j'ai du donner mon pc a quel qu'un et du coup je me suis retrouver sans pc logique hein... donc bon j'ai enfin un pc et je peut reprendre la fic.

Bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

ah et y'a une référence a un youtubeur que j'apprécie beaucoup dans le chapitre voyons voir si vous aller la trouver :D

 **Baby-sitter !**

 **Shane**

Après être rentré des industries Wayne, Bruce est parti dans la Batcave. M'ennuyant dans le manoir et voyant que la nuit était sur le point de tomber, je descends voir la chauve souris pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque du manoir et me mets devant la troisième étagère, avant de tirer le gros dictionnaire rouge. Une fois tirée, l'étagère glissa doucement sur la droite, révélant un passage derrière. Je m'avance et m'engouffre dans ce passage, avant que l'étagère ne reprenne sa place et me plonge dans le noir.

J'avance silencieusement dans le crépuscule, descendant marche après marche l'escalier menant vers le bas. Après quelques minutes, j'aperçois une lumière de couleur bleue au bout. Je me dépêche et vois la sortie de ce tunnel. J'arrive enfin dans la Batcave ! Je m'avance et remarque que Bruce porte son costume. Cependant, il n'a pas daigné mettre le casque de la chauve souris. Je remarque qu'il discute avec...un cyborg ! Mon visage s'illumine quand je remarque qu'il fait de la ligue des justiciers, j'admire vraiment cet homme, un homme grand, la peau noire et cybernétique!

-Nous les avons repérés près de Metropolis. Il faut intervenir au plus vite, s'exclama le cyborg d'un air inquiet.

\- Je les ai déjà repérés , je viendrai au plus vite, rétorqua le boss avec son ton habituel et d'une voix calme.

\- Merci Bruce... Tiens? Le cyborg me voit arriver et sourit, puis il reprit sa phrase. C'est le nouveau ?

\- Aucune importance , dit Bruce, ayant remarqué que je me trouvais ici. J'arrive dès que je fini de régler une affaire.

\- D'accord. On se retrouve à la tour de guet. C'était les derniers mots du Cyborg avant qu'il ne coupe la communication.

Par contre je restais encore choqué du "aucune importance". Je sais qu'il se doit de jouer les durs, mais la c'est rabaissant ! Je m'approche, me mets près de Bruce et colle mon dos contre un des piliers de l'immense Bat-Ordinateur.

\- Alors, c'est pourquoi ? Batman va encore aller sauver la planète avec la ligue des justiciers ?

-Exact, dit-il en se relevant de son siège, et je pars tout de suite.

\- Attends ! ça veut dire que..., j'esquisse un immense sourire et continue ma phrase, tu vas enfin me laisser patrouiller seul...je veux, dire me laisser Gotham ?!

Pas tout seul, tu es trop inexpérimenté, et trop tête brûlée. Après cette réponse, le sourire sur mon visage disparu et surtout à l'annonce de la suite. J'ai appelé un ami qui va se charger de patrouiller avec toi.

J'ai parfaitement compris cette phrase, il a engagé une sorte de baby-sitter ?!

\- Et qui est-ce, cet ami ?

-C'est moi, s'exclame une voix venant de l'escalier par lequel je venais d'arriver.

Je me retourne et vois que l'homme dont il avait parlé était Dick Grayson, le premier robin et désormais Nightwing ! Honnêtement, j'admire beaucoup Nightwing. Au début, j'avais songé à porter le même costume que lui, une sorte de deuxième Nightwing.. Puis mon coté Fanboy a disparu et j'ai décidé d'être unique et c'est ainsi que Black Spark est né !

-Dick ?! Mais... Je croyais que tu étais à Bludhaven!(Oui parce que depuis que Dick est devenu Nightwing, il a décidé de se charger de protéger Bludhaven, une banlieue de Gotham corrompue, mais il aide aussi la chauve souris à gérer Gotham.)

\- Je lui ai demandé de rester avec toi pendant que je serai en mission avec la ligue, s'exclama Batman pendant qu'il vérifiait son attirail.

Bon, même si je comprends que Dick est censé garder un œil sur moi et que cela reste quand même du Baby-sitting, je suis content que ce soit lui ! J'ai déjà fait quelques missions avec Nightwing et comparé à Batman, il est beaucoup plus drôle en mission, on a même fait des compétitions pour voir qui tabasse le plus de voyous.

-Bon ok, de toutes manières je n'ai pas le choix.

Après avoir dit cela, je soupire, et une idée me vint en tête. Batman ne vas pas prendre la Bat-mobile ! donc je pourrais peut-être !

\- Ah et pas touche à la Bat-mobile, ni aux autres voitures, s'exclame Batman alors qu'il enfilait son casque.

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, il a l'étrange manie de briser mes fantasmes ! Je soupire une nouvelle fois et regarde Dick qui avait visiblement compris à quoi je pensais, et bien sûr il essaie de se retenir de pas rire après cet arrêt que batman venait de me mettre! Après ça, Batman empreinte le téléporteur de la Batcave qui mène vers la tour de guet, une base qui orbite autour de la terre. C'est le quartier général de la ligue des justiciers, la plus puissante coalision de super héros au monde.

Après quelques heures, Dick qui s'est installé à la place de batman, semblant regarder ce sur quoi Batman enquêtait. Pendant ce temps, je contemple les différents costumes entreposés dans la Batcave. Tous les costumes sont placés dans des vitrines de verre de forme cylindrique, et les costumes eux-même sont placés sur des mannequins blancs. Il y a tous les costumes de Batman et tous les costumes de Robin, ainsi que ceux de Batgirl et, bien sûr maintenant, il y a un cylindre où mon costume de Black Spark est posé. J'ai toujours aimé ce costume. Un costume moulant noir sans trop de protection à première vue, mais la fibre avec laquelle le costume est faite est capable de résister aux balles ! De plus, je possède un système électrique conçu spécialement par la Wayne entreprise qui me permet de relâcher des décharges depuis n'importe quelle partie de mon corps. Il ressemble beaucoup a l'ancien costume de Nightwing, sauf que mon logo est beaucoup plus classe ! Une chauve souris dont les ailes ressemblent à des éclairs ! Et aussi, quand j'utilise de l'électricité, la chauve souris s'illumine d'un bleu néon.

Tout comme Batman, je possède ma panoplie de Gadget accrochés à ma ceinture, par exemple les « Spark rang » ! Oui, batman les appelle les « bat rang », moi je les appelle les « Spark rang » ! Aussi un « Spark grappin » Mais aussi des « Spark.. » D'accord, j'arrête de dire « spark » avant chaque mot, sinon, ça va vite me casser les « spark burnes » ! Des filets cachés dans des mini sphères et des fumigènes.

Dick me sort de ma contemplation et me fait remarquer qu'un camion plein d'armes qui appartient à Coppblepot a été repéré par le GCPD.

On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu.


End file.
